


Kitty Cat: Shopping

by pleasejustpickaname



Series: Kitty Cat [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname
Summary: Well, Seonghwa and San don't have any clothing, so have some domestic shopping fluff and see exactly what I want them to wear because San is babie and Seonghwa is more mature but babie at heart.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Everyone/Everyone
Series: Kitty Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852078
Kudos: 81





	Kitty Cat: Shopping

Seonghwa stared at the car in uncertainty, gripping San's smaller hand in his own.  
"You're sure this is safe?" He asked for what felt like the hundredth time, and Hongjoong smiled gently.  
"I promise Seonghwa, she may be old but she's sturdy." Hongjoong proved his point by slapping the top of the car, before hissing slightly in pain. He shook his hand, ushering the hybrids in and helping them buckle into their seat belts. Wooyoung slid in the front passenger seat, practically vibrating in his chair with excitement.  
Unfortunately, despite the fact that all of the boyfriends would have wanted to accompany them on their shopping trip, 4/6ths of them had other problems. Yunho had a dance recital he needed to practice for, while Mingi had a doctors appointment for his back. Yeosang was accompanying Mingi (the younger was afraid of doctors and couldn't go alone) and Jongho was still in college. That left only Hongjoong and Wooyoung to guide the hybrids around the shopping centre, and though Hongjoong wasn't quite sure how the day was gonna end, he knew he'd spend more than necessary.  
I mean, he got lugged with Wooyoung of all the boyfriends. That boy is attracted to shiny things like a magpie.  
Despite this, he managed to wrangle all of them into order before driving to the nearest shopping centre. It was desperately needed, considering both hybrids were drowning in Yunhos clothing as they couldn't go shopping in rags. Wooyoung was babbling incessantly about the stuff they'd buy, and Seonghwa and San were listening with rapt attention, although Seonghwa still seemed unsure about the car. He was gripping San's hand tightly, who seemed a bit more nonchalant about the vehicle, but was still squeezing back. Hongjoong turned away, not wanting to push them but making a mental note to get them used to the car at some point.  
They filed out when they arrived and parked, Hongjoong keeping a close eye on all of them. He knew Wooyoung tended to wander off without thinking, and had made sure to tell the younger to stick close to them prior to the trip as they didn't want Seonghwa or San getting lost and freaking out. They walked in, the two hybrids holding hands while the humans chatted.  
The first shop they went into was a traditional hybrid shop. This contained the necessities for owning hybrids, along with some more niche things.  
The first thing the group did was pick out collars for the hybrid. Despite the fact that the boyfriends had a progressive mentality, and didn't like branding the hybrids as theirs, it was the law that every hybrid had to wear a collar on their neck in public. Seonghwa grudgingly picked a red leather collar with a golden tag, while San picked up a baby pink collar with a rose gold tag. They were bought and engraved immediately so they were ready to be put on, and the hybrids shivered as the cool metal hit their skin.  
"I know, I'm sorry," Hongjoong said, hating the collars as much as the hybrids. "You can take them off when we get home, but the fines for not wearing them are heftier than they should be."  
The felines nodded, begrudgingly accepting their fate before wandering around the rest of the shop.  
Nothing in the shop was really to either hybrids taste, either being a bit too revealing or a shapeless mess. They did get some essentials, like a milk solution for San (as a kitten, he still needed some nutrients from milk, and unfortunately he had a deficiency. It was unfortunate for San, but the rest of them were having mini heart attacks from the fact they'd be able to bottle feed him) and some dishes for when the duo wanted to eat in cat form, but other than that there wasn't much there.  
Well, there was.  
"Hey Hongjoong-hyungie! What's this "  
Hongjoong choked on air as he registered what the kitten was holding up. San had accidentally wandered into the sex aisle of the store, and was holding up a massive dildo. The older ran to him, rapidly putting it back and pulling him out.  
"I'll tell you when you're older."  
They beat a hasty retreat after the fiasco, quickly paying for their items and wandering the centre. They finally made their way into a regular clothing store, and immediately hit gold.  
In front of them was a selection of fluffy jumpers, obviously marketed to women but San's ears flicked upright, and his eyes widened. Seonghwa let him drag him over to the display, and the kitten marvelled at the softness of the fabric.  
"Hyungie, I like these." He said simply, rubbing his face on the fabric and purring. Hongjoong smiled and told him to add what he wanted to the bag.  
With Wooyoung's help, San picked out 5 fluffy jumpers he liked, one pastel pink, one lilac, one baby blue, one peach and one mint green. They also found a selection of skinny jeans which Wooyoung insisted on getting for the kitten, so 3 pairs of white skinny jeans along with 2 pairs of black ones went into the bag. A couple of sweatpants and plain t shirts later, San was sorted, so they looked around for something for Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa quite liked the sophisticated mannequin style, so they looked for some smart-casual options. Quite a few pairs of skinny jeans went in, most darker shades like blue, grey and black. Seonghwa appeared to have an affinity for polo shirts, but got some vests and plain tees at Wooyoung's urging, along with a single pair of sweatpants. He also selected a nice blazer-esque jacket, along with several fluff-less jumpers for warmth.  
They bought underwear and socks in bulk, simply grabbing the smallest size and Seonghwa's estimated size as that seemed to work out OK. They also decided to buy pajamas, San grabbing a Dumbo set and a ducky set while Seonghwa grabbed a plain plaid set and a simple black and white stripe set. At San's urging, they got matching cat slippers, causing Wooyoung to cackle hysterically at the look of disgust on the eldests face. He couldn't say no to San though, and neither could Hongjoong, so the cat slippers went in the bag and they continued on their merry way.  
Neither San nor Seonghwa were fussed about a bed, which Hongjoong was pleased about as those were expensive, but they instead planned to make what they called a "nest". In order to create the nest, they needed to grab a bunch of blankets and pillows though. Luckily the store they were in had a massive selection, and the two felines went mental.  
They ended up grabbing several blankets, all in varying pastel tones as "San found them soothing when we were with Mama", and a few cute pillows with cute elephants, puppies and lions on them. They paid and headed out, fully intending on going back to the car, when a sudden squeal interrupted them.  
"HYUNGIE! Can we go in there?"  
Hongjoong followed San's pointing finger, smiling fondly when he saw it pointing at a toy shop. He gestured at the kitten to go in, and San excitedly dragged Wooyoung in, looking around in awe. Seonghwa chuckled from behind Hongjoong.  
"It's easy to forget that he's a kitten," he said, "he still needs to play."  
Sure enough, San was having the time of his life. Wooyoung had picked out a few hybrid toys for him, putting a laser pointer and feather hybrid toy in the basket. What was surprising was when San came back with a plush dog gripped tightly in his arms.  
"Can I have him?" He asked shyly, "A kid threw him on the floor because she found another she likes more... I'm sure he feels terrible about it and I want him."  
Seonghwa nodded, hugging the younger before encouraging him to get more stuff. San did get a bunch more plushies, mostly elephant based (he appeared to have an affinity for the animal) and kitten based, but he still held the plush dog tenderly in his arms all around. When they headed to checkout, he reluctantly put it on the till to be scanned, eyes never leaving the plushie until it was handed back to him.  
He was purely focused on the stuffie as they headed towards the car, allowing Wooyoung to guide him without a second thought. When they finally got back into the car, he nuzzled his face into the plushies fur, leaning onto Seonghwa's shoulder gently.  
"What's his name?" The older hybrid asked fondly, toying with the youngers soft hair.  
"Shiber," came the shy answer, the kittens face still hidden in the stuffed toy.  
"That's a nice name, Kitten."  
Seonghwa allowed San to talk at him for the ride home, entertaining him while they put away their clothing and made their nest in the spare room (now their bedroom). By the time they were done, Seonghwa knew every stuffies name and their backstory, and San was preening in the nest, a proud smile on his face.  
Seonghwa laid down next to him, pulling a light yellow blanket on top of the two of them as they curled up together.  
"Nap time Kitten," he said softly, and San didn't fight, simply putting his head on the olders chest. Shiber laid between them, but Seonghwa didn't mind, simply resting his head on top of the youngers. Both of them quickly drifted off, warm and safe in their nest.  
****  
"Where are they?" Mingi asked as he entered the room from his appointment, Yeosang trailing behind him. "I wanna see what they've got!"  
"Shhhhhhhh," Hongjoong hushed, before laughing, "They're in the spare room, thats their room now, but be quiet!"  
Curiously, the two snuck into the spare room, where Wooyoung was already taking photos. Mingi nearly squealed when he saw what the younger was photographing, and Yeosang had to drag him out of the room as he looked like he was about to combust.  
"YEOSANG THEY'RE SO CUTE IM GONNA DIE!"


End file.
